This invention relates generally to face guards for sporting helmets. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing face guard for football helmets manufactured using titanium wire.
The invention further relates to a method for producing face guards made of titanium wire in an manner that is uncomplicated and cost effective.
The present invention is directed to a method of making a face mask including the steps of providing a plurality of lengths of Grade 2, commercially pure titanium wire, having a diameter of from about 0.21 to about 0.24 inches; forming each length at room temperature using rotary bending apparatus to a desired bend angle by bending the member at room temperature to a first bend angle that is from about 1.25 to about 1.35 times greater than the desired bend angle; and welding each of the thus formed lengths to at least one other of the lengths in an ambient, oxygen containing environment.
The invention advantageously enables manufacture of titanium face masks in a cost-effective and uncomplicated manner. Face masks made in accordance with the invention are lighter in weight than conventional steel-based face masks and offer numerous advantages to conventional face masks.